


[Podfic] "Contact" by Thea Nishimori

by Zaniida



Series: POI Podfics [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crisis of Faith, Depression, Existential Angst, Gen
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: My first podfic!  In Japanese.私の最初のポッドフィックよろしくお願いします！





	[Podfic] "Contact" by Thea Nishimori

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MulaSaWala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulaSaWala/gifts).
  * Inspired by [コンタクト](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783686) by [TheaNishimori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaNishimori/pseuds/TheaNishimori). 



> 大学で十五年いじょう前、日本語を勉強しました。楽しかったけど、今まだまだへたですから。。。  
> My Japanese is very rusty; sorry that I must resort to English for this note. I studied Japanese in college for a couple of years and very much enjoyed it; I consider it "my first language," but I unfortunately haven't kept up on it.
> 
> Still, I wanted my first podfic to be in Japanese, for sure. And Thea Nishimori's "Contact" turned out to be just the ticket.
> 
> Except... audio editing is irritating and time-consuming, and that's _after_ I had to arrange quiet time to record (but not when everyone's sleeping).
> 
> After recording the same material in three separate takes, I have finally managed to at least put together enough for the first section. And since the deadline of my birthday has hit, I'll be releasing this in sections, as I can splice the pieces together. Hope you enjoy it!

I haven't yet figured out audio hosting, so, for the moment, these files are on my Google Drive.

[Contact (part 1)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1_02__sa3V-z020Ve70LIJaMXTrlnWZGJ)

**Author's Note:**

> I have the whole thing recorded (barring the need for yet another retake), but it'll take me time to put it all together. No idea how soon I'll get the next piece up; I've got a lot on my plate right now.


End file.
